


覆巢第二十五章结局

by ltxg123



Category: Todoroki Shoto / Bakugou Katsuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:09:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltxg123/pseuds/ltxg123





	覆巢第二十五章结局

　　第二十五章

　　“如果早得到的是这副身躯，就不用在安德瓦还有那些废物身上浪费那么多时间了。”

　　他也不至于，会被逼到这种地步，不至于要将身家性命交到别人的手上。

　　这是一台宽大得难以想象的装置，几乎占据了整个房间。如果绿谷等人在这的话，恐怕可以认出来，这是他们在洛特斯发现的那台装置的放大版。

　　一种令人难以置信的巧合。

　　而说话的男人已经衰弱到可怕的程度，足有两米多高的身躯仅仅像个披着皮的骨架子，镶进钢架下的合金椅里，看起来倒是和当年受伤后的欧尔迈特有得一拼。

　　如果那个人还活着的话一定会笑出来，他竟然也有这样一天。

　　“如果您同意早些将ALL FOR ONE的个性取出来，这个身体也不会退化得这么快，险些就要赶不上转化了。”

　　个性是身体能力的一种，个性的强度或者数目超过会对身体造成不可逆的损伤，这也是脑无作为个性容器被创造出来的一个理由，方便操纵只是其一罢了。

　　仪器上细密的管子连通到两边，细小的气泡翻滚着从底部冒上来。

　　医生抄下表上的指数，和本子上的核对了一遍，笑：“不过也无所谓了，等到以后这具身躯发育成了，您就不会有这样的困扰了。”

　　ALL FOR ONE的个性就是他的最后一道保障，就算是他将所有的个性都去除的现在，也宁愿忍受着个性反噬而保留这个个性。

　　ALL FOR ONE坐在椅子里没有动弹：“你说，我是不是信任你太多了点。”

　　医生将笔插到了胸前的兜里，越发慈眉善目：“不过都是交易罢了，各取所需。再说，您不也没有其他的办法了吗？”

　　他走到操纵台前，镜片反射着光，嘴角的笑意刻得更深：“您准备好了吗？创造一个只有我们的人才能拥有个性的世界。”

　　椅子上的人冷笑了一声，不置可否。

　　他头上的玻璃罩渐渐落下合上，整个舱升起来，合入装置中，与左右两舱并列。一道管路接通，上面的指示灯交替闪烁起来。

　　红发男人整个身躯猛地一震，被扣在了舱底。

　　整个房间最沉的锁霍然落下，震得地面都在摇晃。

　　突然察觉有急促的脚步声响起，医生的神色变得很难看。

　　“看来还是有人要来打扰啊——我太小看那个孩子的那些古古怪怪的设计了。”

　　

　　“怎么样？”绿谷等人握着通讯器往通道深处跑。

　　只有他们零星几个人得以在封锁之前进入ALL FOR ONE最后的藏身之处，却也不得不先朝里推进。要是晚一步，谁也不知道ALL FOR ONE和那个组织的人会做出什么来。

　　毕竟他们不惜把命搭上都要拖这半天。

　　毕竟他们费尽心机只为了拖时间。

　　“不行——这个材料太坚固了，我们需要一点时间。”被封锁在外部的发目明回复。

　　绿谷应了，脚下不停。

　　发目明的信号器上显示的微弱信号竟然不偏不倚地落在了C小队探查的目的地，据去追查的职英的回报，也正好是石头人身上的振石所飞去的地方，尽头处是一片振石矿，生生堆了起来。

　　当初失踪的矿脉竟然都在这里。

　　但在他们的探查之下，并没有发现其他迹象，如果不如看到这个信号的话，恐怕他们在处理完ALL FOR ONE残党以及岛上这片地方的两三天之内都不会再严查这里。

　　却没想到这不起眼的地方才是关键。

　　而那个足够久远的回馈信号——接近一年前ALL FOR ONE成功越狱逃亡时被发目明的信号枪打中留下的信号，再联系起13号的反常，以及刻意毁去的信号器，终于让他们怀疑起了这俩人的身份。

　　等到大部队里的相泽到来，才成功将他们身上掩盖的个性消除。

　　13号的躯壳下是个流里流气的黄毛，而所谓的ALL FOR ONE的躯体下，竟然才是13号！

　　纵使身体已经在多重个性的共同存在下被反噬得衰弱和苍老，但取证的结果仍旧清晰地表明，她就是13号。

　　为什么ALL FOR ONE宁愿将自己惯用的个性交出来都要做这样的身份掩盖？

　　个性这种依赖于身体能力的东西，就算相泽不动手，变形的个性也会在半天到一天的时间内消失，到时候身份自然就暴露了。

　　而敌方一开始并没有察觉到职英这边能够捕捉到ALL FOR ONE和那个孩子的信号，是在察觉之后才立刻做出了这样的计划。

　　因此他们只可能是为了拖时间来的。

　　13号抱着必死的决心，在他们眼前演一种剧终的戏，就是为了拖这半天的时间。

　　还有这里的那台设备，战斗结束之后，研究部里的人仔细查看，和他们部门里的那台几乎一模一样。

　　再加上那天晚上几乎毫无还手之力的入侵。

　　有能力控制这一切的人……

　　绿谷是跟在轰焦冻身后冲进去的，他的骤然停滞几乎让绿谷的鼻子在他背上碾平。

　　那个站在操纵台前的人，或许已经不让人意外了。

　　“山崎……部长。”

　　那位和蔼体贴的医生很少有这样没什么表情的时候，他这样做时看起来甚至像另一个人。

　　或许他真的是另一个人，那个存在于他们印象中的才是虚假。

　　“绿谷出久……吗。”他仍然扯动嘴角吐出这几个字。

　　在他知道他是ONE FOR ALL继承人的时候几乎就已经预料到这一刻了。因为他是那个欧尔迈特的弟子。

　　如果欧尔迈特还在的话，这个世界会不会不一样呢，会不会连他也没有决心走出最后一步呢？

　　但是过去的终究已经过去了，就像过去的他已经被埋葬腐烂了一样，欧尔麦特已经彻底地死亡了。使用ONE FOR ALL的人可能会有很多，但欧尔迈特只有那一个，能够真正在这充斥着欲望和欺凌的世界无关利益地想着怎么救人的只有那一个。

　　这是个被个性吞噬的社会。

　　绿谷出久能够想到的，轰焦冻也能够能，至少也不会差得太远。

　　但他却如同钉子一样，被惊讶死死地锢在地上，

　　不是因为山崎的身份，不是因为ALL FOR ONE的衰弱，甚至，也不是在营养罐里蜷缩着的孩子。

　　而是厅中，一道屏障隔绝后个性放大装置上，并排的三个玻璃仓中的第一个，里面躺着的红发男人。

　　是本该牺牲的安德瓦！

　　“绿谷——我们暂时打不开这东西！C1小队在下层发现了大量的脑无！”

　　房间里占地巨大的个性放大装置连锁，ALL FOR ONE的个性，再加上这里的矿脉供能，大批量可以承受多倍个性的脑无。

　　绿谷吞咽了一下，有什么可怕的设想从心底浮上来。

　　这绝对是个疯子，他的胃口太大了，连曾经最鼎盛时期的ALL FOR ONE都没有这样大的胃口。

　　他想要的，恐怕是其他所有人的个性。

　　下一刻，发目明惊慌的语声验证了他的想法：“绿谷——大家的个性好像……好像在消失——”

　　厅中已经有脑无嚎叫着冲了出来，而他们仅仅只有这二十几个人。

　　职业英雄们迅速反应过来，应对脑无的同时对中间那道屏障发起了攻击。

　　“没用的，这台装置一旦发起，除非以发起人的意识强行终止，否则是不会停止的。变革已经开始了，这间房外的人都会逐渐失去个性。”山崎叹气：“你们不该到这岛上来的。”

　　ALL FOR ONE显然是不可能主动停下的。

　　他的身躯陷在最中心的舱里沉睡，夺取的个性像病毒一样在世界上疯狂弥散。

　　众人向屏障和脑无攻击的时候，绿谷第一个反应是先擒住山崎，但山崎的话让他的拳头无法再继续向前送。

　　“停止你的攻击。”山崎医生平淡地说，仿佛只是在谈论着今天的天气，但他手里的东西恐怕足以让在场的人都看不见明天的太阳。

　　“否则我会立刻将炸弹引爆，足够这里所有人给我们陪葬。”

　　绿谷死死咬着牙，盘算着对方虚张声势的可能。

　　“我也有些好奇，是 ONE FOR ALL的速度更快，还是我摁下这个按钮的速度更快。”

　　山崎站在偏僻的一角向后退，绿谷的攻击就算再快毕竟也不能瞬移，被他这句话吊着顿在了不尴不尬的位置。

　　但没来得及等他做出抉择，山崎已经为他在这场战斗中的身份找好了定位。

　　轰隆——同样的屏障几乎是瞬间从四角降下，不偏不倚地将绿谷扣在其中，也替山崎隔绝了其他任何人的攻击。

　　这东西，就算是欧尔迈特还在，想要破坏也得耗一阵功夫，何况是获得ONE FOR ALL能力满打满算只有七年，天生资质尚且不足的绿谷。

　　可是个性强行被抽取是很要命的，作为职业英雄体质强健的尚且会有很长时间的虚弱期，何况是那么多普通人。

　　如果他们再不快点停止那个装置的话……

　　“你到底是不是山崎部长！还是只是个变形能力伪造出的冒牌货？到底为什么……为什么要做出这样的事情！就为了获得所谓的象征着权力的个性，就要让这么多无辜的人去死吗！”

　　绿谷的拳头上已经磨出了血，特殊材料的屏障随着他的攻击发出规律的震动，却丝毫没有损伤。

　　“改革就势必会有牺牲，想要什么也不放弃地拥有期望中的和平未来，是不可能的。”

　　医生和蔼地笑着。

　　“冒牌货？看在几十年来我在部门中所做的工作的份上，我应该是算不上冒牌货的。但如果你要说的是‘山崎贤人’，那我只能抱歉地承认了。”

　　“这具身体是‘山崎贤人’，我却不是。”

　　绿谷一惊。

　　他承认了，他不是山崎部长，但身体又是怎么回事？

　　“你到底是谁？ALL FOR ONE的手下？”

　　他摇了摇头：“我们不过是合作关系罢了。”

　　“你……你就是那个组织的首领！墨斗彰和石头人都是你的手下！”

　　医生叹了口气：“他们做得很好。”

　　绿谷吼：“他们为了你所谓的改革连命都没了！”

　　“我会让他们的牺牲有价值的，我保证。”他平静地说，那张脸上都皱纹都没有几分挪动。

　　墨斗彰和石头人都绝对不是会为了自己的利益而夺去被人性命的人，就算仅仅有过几次照面他也能看得出来。能够让他们死心塌地地跟随，他的目的绝对不会是掌控所有的个性这么简单。

　　他刚刚说这副身体是‘山崎贤人’，他却不是。

　　绿谷脑子里飞快过着所有知道的信息。

　　已经在部门里工作了几十年，档案上的个性写着个性强化，并且在事故当中消失，被改造退化的Alpha英雄和少年们，烧毁的市资料馆，档案室管理人杰登布莱恩的死亡，同样就读于弗罗尔学院，发明了个性强化装置后被无个性暗杀的前辈，研究部突袭当中再度出现的便携式个性强化装置。

　　山崎贤人个性消失的那年，就是那位前辈被暗杀的那一年。

　　“你……”绿谷额上有汗渗了出来。

　　“你不是山崎贤人……”

　　“你就是个性强化装置的发明人，那个被无个性暗杀的前辈，你强行占据了山崎的身体！”

　　‘山崎贤人’并不意外，他已经向这个聪慧的孩子透露得足够多了。

　　当年的暗杀事件当中留下了绝对真实的死亡证明，因此他们从来没有考虑过这个可能性。

　　那位前辈根本就没有死，他利用某种手段占据了真正的山崎的身体，利用他的身份继续工作。而其中的手段，恐怕就是现在他们看到ALL FOR ONE正在使用的这种。ALL FOR ONE的身体已经衰弱到了那种程度，得知他有这种方法，才会与他合作。

　　“英雄总部成立之后，你潜伏在其中，利用官方渠道对我们的一举一动进行监视，才能每次都预料中我们的行动，先我们一步。”

　　“13号老师在得知我们对卧底的调查之后为了拖延时间，将我们的注意力引到了根津校长身上，在同时发生了资料馆爆炸事件和档案室的入侵。我们一直以为这是ALL FOR ONE的手笔，但其实这两件事都是你操纵的，ALL FOR ONE根本就没有这么做的必要，而你的身份却有可能由于当年的资料而泄露。”

　　“你想要为当年的暗杀事件向所有人报仇？”

　　医生摇头：“你真的认为我是利用组织里的设备在对你们进行监控？包括在你进行那样一次发言之后？”

　　那一次之后对职业英雄们的监控的确停了，否则早就引起了公愤。

　　但如果不是这样，他们到底是怎样在他们刚刚想要去资料馆查阅的时候就迅速地将那里炸毁？他们被训练出的职业英雄的感知竟然都全无所觉，到底是怎样一种强大的个性。

　　医生讽刺地笑了笑：“获得欧尔迈特的传承之后，就连你也忘记了吗。活在这个不平等的社会的底层，永远不受重视的无个性。他们才是你们觉得最无力的存在，毫无威胁的存在。”

　　绿谷一哽。

　　就如同在废弃的修车厂中，轰焦冻预料不到枪械的使用。在这样一个个性社会，他们是真的忽略了来自无个性的威胁。

　　“我从来就没有占据过山崎的身体，他是我最好的助手，就是因为他的个性，我才会有做这么一种强化装置的想法。是他在我被暗杀之后向我奉献了他的身体，为了完成和平的夙愿。过去的我，竟然以为能依靠改变个性的差距来减小矛盾，真是错得离谱。”

　　“只要一天还有个性这种畸形的存在，歧视和暴力就永远还会发生。。”

　　绿谷喝道：“制服那些暴力分子，拯救需要帮助的人，这不就是我们这些英雄该做的吗！我们的个性就是因此而存在的！你口口声声想要拯救，又知不知道因为你的这个举动，外面会有多少无辜的人死亡！”

　　“欧尔迈特的传人，ONE FOR ALL的新一代继承者，连你也开始用这副统治阶级的嘴脸说漂亮话了吗？用冠冕堂皇的说辞死死抓住自己高人一等的‘武器’不放手，真是悲哀。”

　　“欧尔迈特的确是个特殊的存在，和平的象征，但他已经死亡了。就算他还活着，世上也只有一个欧尔迈特，但却有无数的悲剧在发生。谁能够指望当暴力落在自己头上的时候一定会有英雄来帮助他？仅仅以他们无个性的身份根本无法反抗。你也曾经是个无个性，难道不能理解这种心情？连自己都拯救不了自己，遑论去拯救别人，这种无力的感受，你难道不了解吗？”

　　“这样的牺牲是必然的，既然所有人都不愿意背负，那这个罪过就由我来担下。”

　　

　　不行，这种强度的屏障，还有不断苏醒的脑无的干扰，他们根本无法在短时间内将其破坏，可是房间外面的个性夺取已经开始了。小久被山崎的陷阱困在一边，根本无法和他们联系上。

　　一定要快点想出办法——

　　丽日御茶子喝了一声，将浮到空中的脑无重重摔到地上。

　　“喂，丽日！”

　　爆豪胜己是个很狂很嚣张的人，但不狂妄，更不傻。

　　刚刚的攻击，已经足以让他认识到以他们目前的状况是不可能在短时间内把这玩意儿打破的。

　　“那边埋在后面的石头，看得到吧。”

　　石头？在这种时候？

　　丽日避开脑无的攻击，目光顺着爆豪胜己所指朝后落去。

　　那是那条振石矿，埋在房间后的山体中，也连接着房间中正在发动的个性强化装置。但不远处就是摆放脑无的地方，苏醒的脑无不断地从那里爬出来。

　　她目光一亮，如果可以断掉能源的话，ALL FOR ONE夺取个性的能力自然就会停下，并且……

　　但是……这么庞大的数量，只有他们，真的能够做到吗？

　　但爆豪胜己和轰焦冻似乎从来没有怀疑过这一点。

　　爆豪胜己的加大火力在瞬间引开聚集在那边的脑无。

　　丽日借助个性腾空，摸到振石壁，在新出现的脑无的攻击下迅速后退。

　　轰焦冻点了点头。

　　他脸上已经带上了星星点点的血迹，染血的战斗服在之前简单的治疗后也来不及换掉，难得狼狈。

　　但熊熊燃起的火焰的仍旧能够迸射出耀眼的光芒。

　　火焰，铺天盖地的火焰顺着振石表面疯狂翻腾跳跃，逐渐升高的温度让那里的山壁泛起莹莹的乳白色，整个流转着不可思议的光泽。被攻击撞到山壁上的脑无在高温下发出惨烈的吼叫，隐隐的焦味蔓开。

　　喘息声更加沉重和灼热，轰焦冻白皙的脸上烧得绯红。

　　下一刻，火焰骤然熄灭，取而代之的是泛着寒气的冰。

　　轰焦冻抬起的手在颤抖，他的整个身体都在颤抖，骤然的炽热和冰冷短短一刻中在这具身体上交汇，剧烈的晕眩让他在下一刻断电一般向后软倒。

　　就是现在——

　　无重力发动——

　　已经软化的振石从山壁表面脱落。

　　还不够，还不够，这种程度还不够，夺取的个性还在发动。

　　她从来没有体会过这样的重量，没有体会到这压迫出身体里几乎每一个细胞的坚实压力，这是超过她这辈子个性承受限度五倍、十倍，甚至二十倍的重量。

　　但她不能停下！

　　没有人在这时停下。

　　有人在竭尽全力抵挡着脑无落下的铁拳，有人挡在她身前抵受了攻击而倒下，所有人都在拼命。

　　再多一点，只要再多一点，她能够承受更多的重量，就算这具身躯真正破裂开也没关系。

　　只要能再多一点。

　　嗡——

　　尖锐的电子音撞在所有人脑子里。

　　丽日御茶子闭上眼，弓起背绷紧身体，歇斯底里地叫了出来。

　　手指相触。

　　没有痛苦，就算她的四肢皮肤上已经出现了瘀血。

　　软化的振石浮在空中，在喝声响起后骤然落了下来。

　　而下方，是脑无的储存罐！

　　已经清醒却还没来得及出来的脑无被裹挟在其中，埋葬在振石下。

　　丽日御茶子仰面倒了下去，脑无锐化的胳膊自上而下劈下来。

　　她在笑，用肌肉能够牵扯出的最大力度牵起嘴角。

　　血液从空气中划过。

　　

　　绿谷放下了撞击屏障的拳头，大口地喘息，血液从指尖滑落砸在地面，无比清晰。

　　“你们都是这样……根津校长，还有您。你们都是很伟大的人，都能够毫不犹豫地做出牺牲，包括自己的性命。”

　　“或许你要说我没有你们这样的觉悟，无法做出你们这样伟大的选择。”

　　“是的，我没有，我做不到。我不是什么伟大的人，我没有背负着别人的性命来打赌的决心和资格。”

　　“现在的社会本身就是围绕着个性运转的，绝大多数的机构和个人都与个性脱不开关系。因为个性的存在所以平民的生活得以保障，因为个性的存在所以资金能够运转。将这一切推翻，所有的一切将会回到类似于个性刚刚大范围出现的最黑暗的时期，所有的人都将失去前进的方向，又有多少人将会在混乱当中死去？而他们就应该成为你所谓的理想社会的垫脚石？”

　　“没有谁能以个人的意志就去决定别人的生死，更没有谁能就这样简单地否认这么多年来所有人共同打磨建造出的成果。”

　　“无个性……是的，那种无力的感受我最了解不过了。”

　　“我的个性是欧尔迈特给予的，我曾经将能够拥有个性看作我人生的希望之始。但是我发现我错了。”

　　绿谷举起胳膊，绷带在松动后一圈一圈地落下，裸露的皮肤上是可怖的伤痕，有些甚至是扭曲的螺旋状，难以想象这具身体的肌肉骨骼经受过什么摧残。

　　“在我还小的时候，痛恨于自己的无个性，却只是陷在自己的白日梦里，生生把自己活成了个只能依靠着对欧尔迈特的崇拜去接近梦想的宅男。欧尔迈特想要传授给我力量，教给我的第一件事，就是坚持，不管看来多不可能，只要去拼搏了，就还能有一丝希望。”

　　“我乍一获得ONE FOR ALL的力量就因为身体的素质太差而受到反噬，究其根本，还是因为我，只是思想上的巨人，行动上的矮子。我的愿望是拯救需要帮助的人。如果我有意识好好锻炼提高自己的身体基础，哪怕只是个无个性我也能成为一名优秀的警察，而不是只看到个性，等待一个或许永远都不会到来的契机。”

　　“平等，什么是平等？在没有个性的时候人们就真正是平等的吗？有的人出生就家财万贯，有的人天生就身患恶疾。无个性的人不是天生就低人一等的，真正可怕的，是无个性的人自己就怀抱着低人一等的思想，沉浸在自怨自艾的漩涡中不可自拔，认为其他人的所有都是个性带来的便利。”

　　“是的，英雄不能时时刻刻都守在一个人身边，为他破开所有的困境。但难道无个性们，真的就是除了除了惨叫和哭泣什么都做不到的人吗？这世界上有多少人能够真正拥有把控一切的强大个性？”

　　“就算你的计划成功了，未来的社会没了个性，但十年、几十年、百年后，又有了超能力，又发生了变异，又出现了超级武器，怎么去维持你所谓的平等？”

　　绿谷大声喘息着，再度抬起的胳膊上再度染上了光，勾勒出单薄的骨架上覆盖的强健肌肉。

　　“总是等待着他人拯救的命运是悲惨的，总是强行塞给他人的拯救是傲慢的。英雄们能够为了平民的安全拼尽最后一滴血，但只有民众自己不屈的意识，才是真正的平等，才能筑就那根在摧折中永不放弃的脊梁！”

　　ONE FOR ALL，从来都不是依靠蛋白质传递的天降之力，而是永不言败，坚定不移的信念的传承。

　　“SMASH——”

　　

　　嗡——屏障打开了，没有任何预兆。

　　绿谷的身体从封闭处摔出来，撞在地面上滑了出去。

　　粗糙的地面在脸上留下粗粝的划痕，绿谷没有停下，翻身半爬了起来。

　　“茶子？”他一惊，翻滚着将倒下的丽日御茶子扑了出去，躲开脑无的攻击。

　　血液从鼻腔里涌出，完全超负荷的个性早已让她失去了意识。

　　“不可能——”山崎脸色陡变，朝放大装置那边扑了过去。

　　他是要再次开启装置——

　　所有人一凜，包括几乎脱力的爆豪胜己和轰焦冻。决不能让他再开启一次。

　　在那一刻，所有人的攻击都无视了脑无，全部对准了山崎。

　　但脑无，几乎也在同时成为了他的肉盾。

　　这是一场惨烈的互搏，以爆豪胜己拉住山崎背过来的双臂，踩着他半跪在地的腿弯上。

　　脑无的拳头指在他脑后，被ONE FOR ALL的个性死死束缚住，摔将出去的时候砸破了另一边冻着的寒冰。三只脑无滚成一团砸了出去。

　　结束了……

　　外面的通讯再度传进来，却没有劫后余生的喜悦，而是带着又一次急迫的恐慌。

　　“个性吸取已经停止了，你们快从里面离开！这岛上有大量定时引爆的炸弹，在刚刚门关上的时候就已经启动了！如果再不走的话……”

　　绿谷悚然一惊。

　　是的，山崎是想要创造一个无个性的社会，那么势必不会让ALL FOR ONE和这些脑无活着离开这个地方，他从一开始就欺骗了ALL FOR ONE，利用了他的个性之后也死在这里。

　　只是他没想到竟然在一开始就已经打开了。

　　“大家快离开这——”

　　可这里还有脑无，通道的门也没有打开，所有人都受了不同程度的伤。

　　这话也提醒了山崎，他的脸色死一样苍白。

　　他将炸弹开启，就从未想过要将它关上。就算他现在再开启放大装置一次，时间也根本来不及，他的计划永远也没有机会实现。 

　　职业英雄们得以喘息之后，开始和剩下的脑无战斗。

　　突然，最左边的舱内，安德瓦突然剧烈地抽搐起来。他两只手死死抓在自己的脖颈下方，脚在拘束装置内奋力挣动着，额上根根青筋毕露，似乎正在遭受非人的折磨。

　　轰焦冻艰难地撑起身，强烈的晕眩感几乎让他在这样的动作中吐出来。

　　他在装备科的人的指示下摁住了舱门旁的按钮。

　　咔哒一声后，玻璃门升起。

　　他伸手要将斜躺的安德瓦扶起来。

　　“住手——”地上的山崎猛然挣扎起来：“那是……”

　　爆豪胜己瞪大眼，骤然松手。

　　但谁都没有来得及。

　　几道劲风从舱体里射出来，骤然飞向了不同的方向。

　　

　　正常人是不能同时拥有那么多种个性的，否则像13号那样迅速衰老就是后果。

　　可ALL FOR ONE的身体实在强大，再加上他所获取的诸多再生能力，让他这许多年来都能够拥有这么多个性还能存活。

　　但当年欧尔迈特对他造成了重创，从此，他的身体越来越难以容忍高强度的个性使用，因此才会有死柄木弔这样的继承人被培养出来。

　　他渴望获得新的身体，而这个山崎就是个活生生的例子，因此才会有他们之间的合作。

　　只要能够获得一句合适的身体重新开始，凭借他找到的最佳个性组合方式，足以容纳多重个性对身体带来的侵蚀。

　　安德瓦和这个孩子都是他的备选身体，那些所有被改造的Alpha都是。

　　他本以为越强大的身躯越好，因而捕获了最有潜力的英雄们，甚至包括安德瓦，只是他们的身躯已经太过成熟，要接受这样的转化很困难，必须要使其退化，这个过程会造成这副身躯上个性的消失。

　　这样下去，目标就逐渐转移向了年龄更小，却又拥有极强潜力的孩子们。

　　ALL FOR ONE一直是完美主义者，他要的身躯自然是最好的，因此在得知这一个特殊的，由他的两个目标Alpha产生的，天生就拥有个性的躯体时，几乎瞬间就定下了目标。

　　这具身躯对个性的容纳力极高，年龄完全不是问题，只要能够拥有这具身体，山崎，甚至是他自己，都能在短时间内就让他拥有可怖的力量。

　　而此时，已经作为备选的安德瓦不过是做了一个媒介，来发动这个超大型的个性而已，就算废掉也没关系。

　　他躺进舱里，进行转化，并发动了个性，随即意识骤然被切断，陷入了黑暗里。

　　一直到个性强化装置被停止的一刻才找回神智，到这时他才发现，他根本没有主动启动和关闭这个强化装置的能力，他被强行束缚在了安德瓦的身体里。

　　联系起开始前他告知自己这种转化需要摒弃除了ALL FOR ONE以外所有的个性，否则会损坏这具新的身体，再加上已经发动的定时炸弹。

　　他根本就没打算让自己活着从这里离开，而是想要独占对个性的控制权。

　　ALL FOR ONE冷笑。

　　但他也从来不是什么任人宰割的良善之辈。

　　他绝对不会真的任由自己交出所有个性，到了这个地步，就算真的如同他所说，损坏了寄主，那等到以后时机成熟再创造一个寄主就可以了。

　　只是他却失算在发动个性的一刻，就已经无法控制对个性的吸收或终止，直到救父心切的轰焦冻把舱门打开。

　　他迅速判断了方向对几个方向发起了进攻。

　　从没有人敢将他当做垫脚石，山崎贤人，他必须死。

　　

　　“那个不是安德瓦！是寄宿在安德瓦身体上，利用他的身体发动个性夺取的ALL FOR ONE。”绿谷吼。

　　几道锐利的金属从舱中射出，那不可能是安德瓦的个性，只可能是ALL FOR ONE转化到他身上时带过去的个性。

　　果然是ALL FOR ONE那个怪物，只有他能在这么短的时间内迅速对几个方向做出攻击。

　　措手不及之下，谁都没来得及躲。

　　绿谷护着御茶子，胳膊上一块足有十多厘米的金属片斜插进去，疼得钻心，咬牙强忍住。

　　他轻轻将御茶子放下来，有些踉跄地扑过去：“山崎……山崎医生？”

　　但趴在地上的人没有回答的话，或许永远不会了。

　　汹涌的血液从他胸口的地面上向四周蔓延，无止境一般。

　　“住手——除非……你们要让安德瓦也给我陪葬。”

　　舱里的“安德瓦”阴恻恻地笑着，这样的神色竟然会有一天在他脸上出现，可现场却没有一个人笑得出来。

　　爆豪胜己眯着眼睛，冷冷地俯视舱里的红发男人，手掌正对着他的头。

　　他左胳膊上一道深刻的切痕，是刚刚飞溅出去的金属划出的，如果不是他的反应速度，这一击应该扎在心脏。

　　只要这一击命中，绝对能够了解ALL FOR ONE。但……他真的能够下手吗。

　　“我来……”轰焦冻的声音有些低弱地响起。

　　爆豪胜己愣了一下，看他扣着舱身缓缓地站了起来，胳膊上逐渐凝起了一杆火焰。

　　如果安德瓦还有意识，他肯定也不愿意露出这种丑陋的申请，以这种屈辱的姿态苟活着。以他所创造出的最荣耀的一击来终结，一定是他最期望的方式。

　　没有多一秒的犹豫，火焰枪刺下。

　　“安德瓦”脸上早已露出了惊恐的神色，疯狂拧动身躯挣扎着，却只能徒劳地被锢在舱中。

　　噗嗤——

　　火焰枪浅浅没入胸口，却在那时顿住了。

　　轰焦冻，或者说所有人的身体都猛地一震，最靠近装置的几个人直接抱头跪倒在地。

　　那不属于任何蛮力，来自脑子深处的剧烈震荡无差别地攻击着在场的所有人，仿佛神经被拉扯着重锤了一记。

　　那是一场席卷心灵的风暴，无声的对决从大脑里爆发。仿佛有股巨力在将皮层撕开，贪婪地窥探和侵蚀着，要将意识吞没进无边的黑暗中。

　　靠得最近的轰焦冻和爆豪胜己在强行抵抗的同时感觉到一股强烈的意志，有什么在拼命地反抗，艰难地与那股入侵的外力对抗。

　　契合的信息素隐隐沸腾起来。

　　那是根植在血脉和骨骸里，与他们同源的意识的反抗！

　　剧痛和嗡鸣声于下一秒消弭于无形，但在那一瞬间，但所有人都清晰地感受到了。

　　能够继续战斗的人迅速进入应对状态，防止ALL FOR ONE的反扑。

　　他们警惕地盯着舱中的男人。

　　安德瓦已经整个朝后倒了回去，双目紧闭，完全不像有能力发动个性的样子。

　　这难道是……

　　“那是……那个孩子的个性……AFO……想要利用他的身体……” 

　　山崎并没有真正在那一击中死亡，但看他的状态，其实也不远了。

　　如果不是那个孩子的个性，恐怕他们想要发现ALL FOR ONE入侵这件事都不可能。

　　 “什……么？”

　　

　　就算占着这副安德瓦的身体他也不可能逃出这座岛屿，ALL FOR ONE对这点很清楚。所以他要在舍弃这副身体之前发挥出最大的潜力，演一场戏。

　　只要他还在这装置上，他就能在这三具身体中转换。

　　原本看来那个孩子是最坏的选择，因为他没有行动能力，但现在看来却是最好的选择。因为人们可能会怀疑第一英雄安德瓦怎么性格大变，却绝不会有人去怀疑一个婴儿。

　　因此他故意出言让职英杀死“安德瓦”，这样ALL FOR ONE就顺理成章地死掉了，他可以无声无息地以另一个身份活下去。

　　但，意外发生在他转化的那一刻，这个幼小的身躯竟然对他做出了反抗，就连安德瓦也没有这个能力。

　　

　　“想要杀死AFO……只有把这个孩子一起……”山崎艰难地从地上爬起来，一步一步地走过去，血液从指缝中流逝，脸色越发灰败，几乎只有出气没有进气，但他却死死盯着那个营养罐：“否则……那个孩子活着一天，AFO……就有再活过来的可能……”

　　“为什么……还是这样……”绿谷喃喃，精疲力竭的身体几乎要跌坐在地。

　　为什么他们做了这么多，最后还是要亲手做出这样的牺牲，亲手扼杀至亲的性命。

　　又是这个问题，一个人的性命，和所有人的性命，作为职业英雄的你们，要选择哪一边？

　　职英们还在解决零星的脑无。敌人一个接一个倒下，他们却并没有感到欣慰，因为这意味着抉择的临近。

　　就算不应该，他们也清楚地知道，ALL FOR ONE必须要死在这里，不管他们需要付出什么代价。

　　僵立在那的爆豪胜己终于动了，他转身，抬手的动作不慢，却很僵硬，仿佛浑身的骨骼都被锈蚀到了一起。

　　一只手拽住了他的胳膊，轰焦冻的手。

　　“放手！”他咬牙切齿地吐出几个字。

　　轰焦冻松手了，却是将手抓在了他的手上。

　　“我说过，这些事，不是一个人就能背负的。就算是要送走他，也是我们一起。”

　　爆豪胜己的双眼烧得通红，但手却没有再颤抖。

　　他们是最糟糕的双亲，将它带到世上却不能让他平安地长大，不能选择自己的生命，甚至不能呼吸一口世上的空气。就算在这拥有生命的短暂几个月里，也已经受尽了磨难。

　　但他们只能迈出这一步，这是英雄，唯一的选择。

　　

　　山崎叹了口气，长长的吐息仿佛要将肺里的空气都挤压殆尽，直到血沫从嘴里呛咳出来。

　　他突然伸出手，抢在他们之前，将手贴到了玻璃上。

　　“如果这就是你们的选择，那我知道了。”

　　欧尔迈特是和平的象征，是这混乱的世界的救赎。可欧尔迈特只有一个，他只有两米二的身高，五百来斤的体重，只能在一秒挥出三百拳。他的个性叫做ON E FOR ALL，不叫做影分身，更不叫做瞬间移动。他会老，会痛，会受伤，甚至现在就已经躺在了坟墓里。

　　但他真的死去了吗，和平的象征真正消亡了吗？

　　“欧尔迈特的弟子……我只希望……你能够真正做到你答应的事。否则，就算没有我，反抗的人还会有第二个、第三个……和平从来不是我一个人的愿望。”

　　他眼睛里爬上了血丝，看向绿谷的神情却仍旧清醒，无可撼动。

　　个性发动。

　　就像安德瓦在改造中仍然留下了一部分个性，他的个性，就是真正的山崎贤人的个性强化。

　　而那个孩子的个性，刚刚那一刻那种直接窜进神经里的震慑。

　　绿谷突然想起了研究部里他第一次看到这个孩子的时候，山崎贤人说的那句，这个孩子竟然这么早就出现个性反应了。

　　但其实他根本就没有在说话，所以才会在他反问时惊讶。他根本就不想让他们得知这个孩子天生就拥有个性。

　　他听到的话，其实就是那个孩子个性的作用。

　　

　　ALL FOR ONE惨叫起来，以就算是他自己原本的身体，也足够让所有人感到陌生的声音。

　　嚣张了几百年的老怪物，现在终于穷途末路。

　　他死死地瞪着地上那个就算要死也要拖他一起下地狱的山崎。

　　他怎么可能会让这些人如愿，他绝对不会死在这里。

　　软化个性发动，侧歪过去的身体躲过了一发爆炸，翻滚到地上，骤然沉入了泥一般的地面下。

　　“SMASH——”绿谷的攻击只晚了半秒的时间，将地面轰然砸出一个大洞，碎石簌簌往里掉。

　　他就要往里跳，却被人拽住了。

　　“放手！绝对不能让ALL FOR ONE逃走！”

　　“你们住手！外面的通道已经打开了，必须要快点离开——再不离开就真的来不及了！”不远处的队员吼。

　　绿谷这才察觉到通讯器中发目明声嘶力竭的喊声。

　　他一甩胳膊：“你们快走！把所有的伤员的带上！”

　　他看了看御茶子，握紧了拳头：“我必须，亲眼看着ALL FOR ONE的终结，这是ONE FOR ALL的责任。”

　　下一刻，怀里一重，那个营养罐已经塞进了他怀里。

　　“终结ALL FOR ONE不是你的责任，成为和平的象征才是。”

　　爆豪胜己说：“而我们有一笔账，要找他彻底清算。”

　　他纵身跳了下去。

　　绿谷一把抓住了轰焦冻的胳膊：“你们……”

　　红白发的英雄扯了扯苍白的嘴角：“放心，我们绝对会跟上的。ALL FOR ONE，必须了结在这里。现在，带他走。”

　　他最后朝那个孩子笑了笑。

　　

　　ALL FOR ONE在奔跑，天生就拥有最强个性的人从来也没有过这样的经历。

　　就算在最后的时刻，他也不可能放弃ALL FOR ONE的个性，否则就失去了东山再起的全部资本。

　　而这具身躯在个性的反噬下已经虚弱到了可怕的地步，仅仅是以这样的速度逃跑已经让他的嘴里泛起了腥味。

　　这是储存脑无的一层，但不管他用什么办法，都无法获取这些脑无的控制权。

　　但他知道，这一层就停着一架被改造过的飞行器，通道一直通往山崖上留出的通道，是那个山崎最终的逃跑路线。

　　只要他能逃往外界，只要夺取的个性还在，他就还能崛起。

　　而他知道身后这两个人受的伤不会比他的轻多少，因此他这么久都还没被追上。

　　他已经看到了飞行器的机身，还有那之后泛着微光透进清冷空气的出口，在脚步声中越来越近。

　　下一刻，ALL FOR ONE踩在脚下不知何时蔓延过来的薄冰上，不厚，甚至没有出现冰墙来锢住他的行动。

　　但就是这层薄冰，让他铁塔般的身躯砸在地上，已经极其脆弱的腿骨发出清晰的碎裂声。

　　多么可笑，ALL FOR ONE能够从多少人的刀尖上踩过，却走不过这最后一层薄冰。

　　他的手指死死抓着地面，屏障的个性挡去背后一发爆炸的攻击，同时背部皮肤上泌出的金属朝后迸射而去。

　　而他自己，几乎是半爬着，将自己塞进了飞行器，操控着飞行器启动。

　　在性命面前，一切的动作都不算屈辱，只要他出去了，以后所有人仍旧要跪在他脚下。

　　飞行器迅速朝出口滑动，他几乎要疯狂地笑出来，一直到他看见屏幕下的报错提示为止。

　　山崎贤人从来就没有打算让人活着从这里走出过，不管是他自己，还是ALL FOR ONE。这架飞行器不是用来逃亡的，是用来送终的。

　　爆炸在它滑出轨道进入夜空的那一刻发生，混杂着所有的内容物炸成了一团热烈的颜色。

　　

　　他们远望着外面的夜空。

　　碎片迸溅飞散之后，只剩下微凉的空气在打着旋。

　　这一天，实在经历了太多，足以让所有人都身心俱疲。

　　 “半边混蛋，该走了。”爆豪胜己哑声说。

　　没有吭声，一直到他几乎要不耐烦地问第二遍为止。

　　“我可能，走不了。”

　　轰焦冻轻声说，身躯几乎轰然砸在地上。

　　那枚金属碎片扎在他后心上，血液早已将整个后背打湿。

　　爆豪胜己看到了，所以他沉默了一阵，但他甚至提不起走过去把他拽起来吼上一顿的力气，脏腑的绞痛几乎能让他虚脱。

　　于是他也像轰焦冻一样，脱力地将自己的身躯砸在地上，坐靠在背后的石头上。

　　再开口时勾起嘴角讽刺地一笑：“我也不觉得我们现在还来得及赶上上船。”

　　地下深处传来隐隐的震颤，伴随着时间的流逝演变成足以撼动天地的爆炸和崩塌。岩石颤抖着坠下，在地上砸得粉碎。

　　轰焦冻感受到深重的眩晕和寒冷。

　　远处的天空泛着些虚白的光，扭转着稀释消散在黑暗当中，绞成了漩涡。这深沉的黑拖拽着他的神智，一寸一寸沉得更深，沉入空冷的深渊中。

　　他们靠在了通道里的石桩上，没有再费力去看那已被碎石掩盖了大半的出口。

　　目光虚虚地飘在弥漫着烟尘和泥土的通道顶。

　　“绿谷看起来是会照顾孩子的类型。”

　　“哈，他带出来的孩子，不知道会长成什么样。”

　　“肯定长成书呆子，被人揍了都没办法反抗，碎碎念烦得像个更年期的女人一样，整天到处管闲事还得收拾烂摊子。”

　　“呵……”轰焦冻轻轻勾了勾嘴角：“你这是在……自我反省？”

　　更剧烈的爆炸声响起，这一次离得更近，几乎就在脚下。

　　“轰焦冻，你想死在这吗？”爆豪胜己抬起头，赤红的双眸平静得出奇。

　　“不想。”

　　怎么可能会想要死在这，他还没有看到他出生在这世上，没有给他看他亲手刻上的名字，没有踏进他渴望了二十多年的家庭一步。

　　爆豪胜己已经爬了起来，就站在他面前。

　　爆裂声越来越靠近，空气中弥漫着硝火的味道。

　　“那就把你的火烧起来，然后抱紧我，无论如何都不要松开。”

　　他眯起眼。

　　“就算把手炸断，摔进海里淹死，我也绝对不会窝囊废一样等在这里。”

　　

　　来不及！

　　绿谷和发目明跟着救援队坐上最后一架离开的飞行器时，整个岛屿已经彻底埋葬在火浪中。

　　下面只有滚滚的烟尘和倒塌的建筑。

　　“不可能的，入口处已经全部崩塌了，不可能再有人出来的。”救援队员看着下面的惨状，只有摇头。

　　再不离开，恐怕他们都会卷入爆炸引起的气浪当中。

　　不，不可能……轰君和小胜，那两个人，怎么可能这么轻易就死在一场爆炸当中。

　　绿谷喃喃着走到飞行器的舷窗旁，怀里还紧紧抱着营养罐，那个孩子安静地蜷在里面。

　　“等等……”他目光陡然一炽，扑到了架势位旁。

　　“快往小岛尾部的悬崖那边开！”

　　“他们根本就来不及从矿脉入口处出来！ALL FOR ONE要从下面逃走的话，底下肯定会有直接通往外部的通道！他们只有可能从那边出来！快朝那边开！”

　　舱中的人精神一震，飞行器在空中打了个旋，冒着气浪朝山崖背后开去。

　　

　　海浪冲刷飞扬到顶端，却在坠落时被斜侧骤然迸发的力量撞碎，爆炸中泥土和碎石残渣混在水浪里铺天盖地地洒下来。

　　“不行，这里的爆炸已经发生了，我们再不走的话……”

　　赤红的火焰如一条火龙，喷吐的气浪将岩石冲得爆裂。

　　爆炸从山崖最底部，一层一层地席卷而上，吞入有生命的、无生命的一切，再嚼碎了吐出来。

　　而那两个人就是这样从火焰和浪雨里，势如破竹，摧枯拉朽地撞了出来。

　　“放绳梯——”有人吼。

　　整个飞行器被巨大的力道带得猛然偏转，所有人在一片尖叫中摔到了一侧。

　　营养罐脱手而出，绿谷瞪大眼，几乎心胆俱裂，ONE FOR ALL的能力在瞬间覆盖了全身，他脚下的合金壁发生尖锐的碎裂声，下一刻就要彻底崩毁。

　　绿谷死死咬着牙，嘴里尝到了血腥味。

　　砰——又是爆炸，爆豪胜己本已抓住绳梯的手一拽借力，下一刻已经带着轰焦冻朝那个方向飞出去。

　　轰焦冻伸手抓住了罐子，但肌肉抽搐之下炸出的火星已经让他们在空中再无助力。

　　刷刷几道声音杂乱地响起，却都是朝着空中去。

　　濑吕的胶带，耳郎的耳机线，八百万的安全绳，胡乱地绞作一团，却已经足够将他们抓住了。

　　他们几个绷紧手臂，几乎想和其他人一起颤抖着坐倒在地，发出劫后余生的叹息。

　　轰焦冻看着手中的营养罐上面亮起的指示灯，轻微的喀嚓声掩埋在剧烈的爆炸声中几乎微不可闻，但他和被绑缚在一起的爆豪胜己都听到了。

　　时间到了。

　　坚硬的营养罐顶顺着折叠的形状一块一块张开，玻璃温和地顺着裂缝脱落。

　　刻着字的合金划破海面下沉。

　　阳光却随着初生的红日从水面划出第一道光。

　　一双红色的，稚嫩却明亮的眼睁开，在熹微的晨光中发出了第一声啼哭。

　　你好，和彦。

　　END


End file.
